Sabaku no yume
by xxxLeXxxx
Summary: Temari se demande comment attirer son attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1****  
****Couple: Temari/Shikamaru****  
****Manga: Naruto****  
****Auteurs: DarkTemari & Tenshi93**

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Ils passaient leur temps a se disputer, c'était sa façon à elle de lui son affection, mais lui, il ne le comprenait pas, il ne savait pas à quel point elle l'aimait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle détestait le faire souffrir, il ne savait pas non plus qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle engageait une dispute pour pouvoir passer un moment de plus avec lui. Il s'avait encore moins que quand il n'était pas la, au près d'elle, et même si elle était entourée par tous ses amis, elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Car si elle avait eu quelques doutes au début maintenant elle en était sûre.

Elle, Temari, chuunin du village de Suna avait développé des sentiments envers Shikamaru Nara.

Pourtant elle avait essayé de l'oublier, de ne plus y penser, elle était même aller jusqu'a demander à Gaara de lui confier les missions les plus longues et les plus loin en espérant oublier le jeune homme qui faisait battre son coeur. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Bordel ! Pourquoi je me prend la tête avec lui !»Cria t-elle

Quand on repensait a sa rencontre c'était plutôt absurde qu'elle en soit tombée amoureuse, après tout ils étaient ennemis. Elle étais la kunoichi qui avait éliminer Tenten au tournoi et qui complotait avec les ninjas d'Oto pour attaquer Konoha. Et lui c'était le ninja fainéant qui n'inquiétait personne. Pathétique! Surtout quand on sait que c'est le seul à avoir été promus chuunin, il y a de quoi rire. Enfin, les relations entres Konoha et Suna s'étaient améliorées depuis.

Mais maintenant que devait-elle faire ? Elle était une ninja ! Pas une de ces gamines qui pense que la vie est toute rose. Elle n'avait pas été formée à la déclaration de sentiment! Elle ne s'avait que se battre. Et était plus à l'aise avec un kunai qu'avec un bâton de rouge à lèvre ou un tube de mascara ! Que devait-elle faire ? Comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait ?

La jeune femme absorbée par ses réflexions ne se rendait pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait, quelqu'un qui était là depuis longtemps et qui s'inquiétait de la voir dans cette état, quelque pour qui elle comptait beaucoup.

« Tu parles toutes seule fille galère. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2****  
****Couple: Temari/Shikamaru****  
****Manga: Naruto****  
****Auteurs: DarkTemari & Tenshi93**

« -Hain ?!? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je suis venu apporter de l'information au Kazekage, c'est-à-dire Gaara, de la part de Tsunade-sama, à propos de l'Akatsuki. Je repars demain matin pour Konoha. Désolé mais il faut que je fasse part de ces informations à ton frère. Lui répondit Shikamaru Nara, l'homme de ces rêves.

-Ah, ok, je t'accompagne, il faut que je lui rende un rapport de la mission que je viens d'effectuer et puis je paris que tu pourrait encore te perdre en chemin.

-Mais bien sur… Moi au moins je ne parle pas tout seul. En parlant de sa, je sais que sa me regarde pas, mais, c'est avec qui que tu te prend la tête ?

-_Sa te regarde plus que se que tu croit._ Pensa Temari. Comme tu l'as dit, sa te regarde pas. Lui lâcha t'elle d'un ton sec. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau de Kazekage, non sans se disputer comme des enfants. Shikamaru informa Gaara des nouveaux renseignements sur l'organisation Akatsuki obtenus par Jiraya (pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas des enquêtes pour son livre ) puis Temari rendit son rapport à son frère. Ce dernier ordonna à Temari d'escorter Shikamaru pendant son séjour et de partir avec lui pour Konoha afin de transmettre des documents important à l'Hokage.

Bien sur il aurait aussi bien pût les confier à Shikamaru, mais il n'avait, soit disant, pas assez confiance en lui et préférait charger sa sœur de cette tache. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, parce que en réalité, il savait que sa sœur aînée était amoureuse de ce jeune homme, et il voulait faire en sorte qu'ils forment un couple et que sa sœur arrête de se prendre la tête avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur mais surtout que cela pouvait avoir des répercussions sur ses missions.

Comme Temari devait passer son temps avec Shikamaru jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remis les documents à la vielle peau qui servait d'Hokage (DarkTemari : Je précise que j'ai rien contre Tsunade. Tsunade : Y a intérêt, sinon t'es mal barrée) Gaara avait pensé qu'il serait plus simple pour eux de dormir chez Temari pour, sois disant, qu'il n'y ai pas de retard au départ demain matin (Tenshi:C'est bizarre mais je crois que t'aurais de l'avenir dans le métier d'entremetteur . Gaara: Je devrais peut être me reconvertir ! Tenshi : pourquoi ? Gaara: quand Temari apprendra pourquoi j'ai insisté pour qu'il dorment ensemble ... vais mourir TT.TT ). Et c'est ainsi que notre jeune chuunin se retrouva avec Shika chez elle, maudissant au passage touts les idiots qui ont élu son frère Kazekage.

_Je vais tuer Gaara ! Démon ou pas ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux dieux pour mériter ça ! _

_-_Sa pouvait pas être pire! Cria-elle.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruits de tonnerre ce fit entendre et la pluie commença à tomber.

- Tu disais ? Lui demanda Shikamaru suivit d'un sourire arrogant.

- ...

- Temari ? Tout vas bien ?

-...

_Punaiseeee !!!!!!!! Là ça devient gênant ! **Wep ma vielle mais c'est normale **_

_Tu dois sur... MAIS QUI TU ES ?** Moi? Mais je suis ton "moi profond"**_

La jeune fille en plein conflit intérieur elle ne voyait pas son coéquipier lui faire des signes, même quand il passe ses mains (a lui) devant ses yeux (a elle)

_Shika vas mettre un autre T-shirt ! Celui là est trempé **Mais c'est ça qui fait tout le charme de la pluie **_

_Toi ! Coucouche panier ! Sinon je t'étrangle !** Mais je suis toi.** Tait-toi !!!!!!!!_

- Bon je vais chercher Gaara parce que tu commence à m'inquieter.

Le jeune homme commença à partir quand Temari, qui était (enfin) sortit de sa crise intérieur réagit.

- Attend ! Je vais bien. C'est juste que je me demandais combien de temps nous prendrait le voyage vers Konoha !

Shikamaru la regarda d'un air méfiant._ Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle demande la durée de notre voyage alors que c'est elle qui a planifié le timing chez Gaara. Elle ne doit pas être dans son état normal ( _Tenshi: T'imagine pas a quelle point mon vieux !)_ Peut être qu'elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ?( _Tenshi: POURQUOI LES MECS CROIENT CA A CHAQUE FOIS !! DarkTemari : C'est clair on peut pas être de mauvaise humeur ou quoi que se soit sans que selon eux sa soit en rapport avec sa !!!) _Je vais la laisser tranquille, je ne veux pas prendre une lame de vent dans la figure moi ! ( _Ten: Comme je te comprend XD DarkTemari : part se cacher dans le placard)

-Environ trois ou quatre jours, peut être plus si nous sommes attaqués. Tout dépend du nombre d'obstacles sur lesquels nous tomberons_. Surtout du nombre de crises que tu vas faire Temari _

_-_Bien ...Bon c'est pas que j'e m'ennui mais si on reste plus longtemps sous la pluie on vas finir par être malades. Et je peux te dire que Kankuro n'est pas la plus douce des infirmière ( Ten: Oo mauvaise pensées ma vielle, mauvaiseeee)

Il la regarda longtemps avant d'éclater de rire devant une Temari très étonnée

- Euh... Shikamaru ?

- Je ne savais pas que ton frère avait de tel préférence vestimentaire! Déclarât-il avant d'exploser une nouvelle fois de rire.

_Kankuro ... Infirmière... JUPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Le temps que l'information soit arrivée a la case image, la jeune kunoichi était en train de rire, et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter ( Ten: Hihihi!! sa me rappel de bon souvenir XD).


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 3

Désolé, j'ai mit un peu de temps a le publier (trops de devoirs TT.TT) mais bon , le voici!!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Temari. Cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. La jeune fille du sable, fit un rapide tour des lieux au Nara. Elle lui montra la chambre d'ami et pendant qu'il s'installait, elle prépara le dîner. Ils mangèrent, et bien sur, comme à leur habitude, ils se disputèrent en même temps. Après le repas, Shikamaru prit une douche pendant que Temari, elle, faisait la vaisselle.

La jeune fille entendit l'eau couler quand :

_**Quand je pense qu'il est dans TA douche et que TOI t'es là à faire la vaisselle… A ta place, je lui aurais déjà proposé de prendre une douche à deux, histoire de ne pas gaspiller l'eau…**_

_HAIN ??? QUOI ??? Et puis pendant que t'y est, pourquoi je ne lui sauterai pas carrément dessus ? NON MAIS SA VA PAS ??? _

_**Bah oui, pourquoi pas, sa serait une idée… Faut que je me le note…**_

Elle était toujours en plain conflit intérieur quand Shikamaru sortit de la douche. Quand il passa devant la cuisine, il remarqua que Temari tenait une assiette dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre sans bouger, le regard au loin. Il s'avança vers elle, elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il se arriva devant elle, tel qu'elle ne pouvait voir que lui, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« -Est-ce que sa va ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, il se décida alors a utiliser un moyen de la faire réagir plus radical,

il l'embrassa sur la joue (moi profond de Temari : t'appel sa radical ??? Darktemari : Bah quoi c'est déjà un début et puis on n'est pas tous aussi pervers que toi !!! MPTemari : Tu parles t'es pire…) et la ...( ten: Inner Temari pris le contrôle et lui sauta dessus ! )

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU FAIS SA NARA !

JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

LA DERNIERE FOIS !"

( ten: ah ben non XD )

Apparemment la demoiselle semblait sortie de sa crise ( shika: se bouche les oreilles apparemment ...)et n'avait pas tellement apprécié de se faire embrasser, non pas qu'elle n'en n'avais pas envi mais...

**_Vas-y ma vielle ! Approche toi et embrasse le ! let's go temari! Allez, il n'est qu'a quelque pas! Tu peux le faire, on est toutes avec toi !_**

_Toutes ?_

**_Bon d'accord JE suis avec toi ! Allez applique ton idée : SAUTE LUI DESSUS !_**

_Mais ça vas pas la tête t'as mangé quoi au petit dej' pour être aussi excitée _

**_La même chose que toi... et puis tu sais il y a d'autres moyens de s'exciter par exemple quand..._**

_JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! _

C'est que Inner Temari (surnom trouvé par une copine ) était plutôt... agaçante quand elle s'y mettait (Temari : AGACANTE ! Elle me fait passer pour une schiso ! ten: par se planquer dans le placard de Dark Temari )et c'étais pire que tout depuis qu'il l'avait embrasser ( ten: moi j'appelle pas ça un baiser , j'appelle ça un " teste de réactivité" ou un " baffometre").

_P.O.V Shika_

Depuis 5 minutes elle avait arrêté de crier pour rester figer a rougir toute seul

_Je crois que je devrais vraiment appeler quelqu'un. Elle est carrément flippante à rester debout comme ça_

_-_Bon, ça suffit Temari ! Cria t-il.

**_Je crois que ton prince charmant te réclame Hime_**

- Temari !!!!_ Bon ...Si je n'ai pas le choix._

_Fin du P.O.V_

La jeune femme surprise ne réagit pas tout de suite, du moins pas les premières secondes, mais quand elle réalisa que Shikamaru avait ... il avait ... IL AVAIT OSE LUI VERSER UN SCEAU A LA FIGURE ! ( ten: ahh je paris que vous pensiez a autre chose )

-"SHIKAMARU NARA ! Tu est un homme mort !"

_J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort... mais en tout cas elle semble revenu dans son état normal._

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car en réalité...

**_Mais pourquoi tu ne porte pas un tee-shirt blanc! C'est jolie le blanc et quand c'est mouillé c'est transparent _**

_Tu n'as ... QUOI !_

**_Mais qu'est ce que c'est coincés les jeunes d'aujourd' hui _**( ten : ... Darktemari : même pas vrai d'abord )

_C'est pas parce que TU est une perverse totalement folle que j'en suis une !_

**_Je suis toi, et tu est moi. Nous sommes identiques ()_**

_Je ...je vais devoir passer ma vie avec toi ? _

_**Bienvenue dans mon esprit demi-moi !**_

_NAN ! Je suis maudite_

Quand il s'aperçu que l'état de Temari ne s'améliorais pas,Shika repris un verre d'eau et s'apprêta a renverser dessus quand une mini tornade rouge arriva.

-"Tema nee-chan ! Je suis passée voir Gaara et il ma dit que tu était rentrée!"

_Et mer...credi !! Manquait plus que la surexcitée ! Je vais finir folle ( ten : mais naaan,enfin je crois ... )_


	4. Chapter 4

Bon alors pour les personnes qui se perdent dans les pensées voila une petite note qui pourras vous aider

_**"..." c'est le moi profond de Temari qui parle ( enfin qui communique avec Temari parce que Shika et les autres ils ne l'entendent pas)**_

_"..." c'est Temari qui pense ( ou qui échange des mots" gentils"avec son double)_

Voila J'espère que pour le reste des paroles et pensées c'est assez claires.

* * *

Si vous ne comprenez pas dites le nous.

P.O.V Shika

_Je me demande bien qui ça peut être pour venir à cette heure, en plus si on se fie a la voix je pense que ça doit être une personne de bas âge… Je crois même que c'est une fille et… _(DTemari : tu te demande comment il peut en arriver a des conclusions pareil…)

Fin du P.O.V

C'est à ce moment qu'une gamine d'environ huit ou neuf ans, haute comme trois pommes qui avait les cheveux rouge et coupé court débarqua dans la pièce et sauta sur une Temari assez … perdu.

-« Tema nee-chan ! Ca va ? Tu as bien mangé ? Lyo n'était pas trop chiant ? Et ...

-" STOP ! La coupa la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter comme une folle sur moi Mya ! Et puis au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué on n'est pas toutes seules."

La gamine descendit de son porte manteau humain et observa "l'intrus" dont il était question avant de déclarée une phrase déjà très célèbre dans le monde :

-" T'es qui toi ?"

-" Euh ..." fut la seule chose que Shikamaru eu le temps de dire avant de se faire attaquer par une naine débordante d'énergie.

- " Kyaaa !! Tema-chan a un petit copain ! "

Shika, encore sonner par l'envahissement (et surtout par l'annonce) ne fit aucune remarque sur la dernière phrase (il est vachement sonné XD).

Ce qui rendit Mya encore plus joyeuse qu'avant car, selon la logique d'une enfant, ils sortaient réellement ensemble.

-" Tu t'appelles comment ? Où tu habites ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? " Ainsi qu'une succession de phrase toute plus embarrassante l'une que l'autre mais, a mon avis, la dernière fut bien pire.

- " Jusqu'ou êtes vous allés ?"

- " KEWA !!! "

Temari, apparemment sortie de la phase " c'est quoi cette E.T qui débarque dans mon salon" avait reconnecté son esprit et réalisa enfin TOUS ce que Mya venait de dire en quelque seconde.

-" Mais je..." tenta la gamine.

-" C'est quoi ces questions ! Ce n'est pas de ton age ! Kankuro a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

_**J'adore cette fille **_

_C'est ... c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez montez un complot pour me piégée !_

_**Bah ... nan, mais l'arrivée de Mya vas juste faire avancer ton histoire plus vite **_

_Nan mais vous êtes folles toutes les deux ! _

_**Euh ...**_

_Tu te rend pas compte dans quelle situation je suis ... je me demande si Gaara a toujours cette mission à __Kiri no Kuni_

_**Euh... Tema ? **_

_Quoi !_

_**C'est pas que je m'ennui, mais il y a Mya qui étrangle Shika ...**_

-" Quoi ! fit la ninja.

Temari se retourna pour voir que sa jeune voisine serait tellement dans ses bras le pauvre Shikamaru qu'il avait fini par devenir bleu.

- « MYA !!!! Mais lâche le, tu vois pas que tu l'étrangle ?!? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Kazekage-sama m'a dit que t'était rentrée alors j'suis venue te voir » lui répondit-elle en lâchant Shikamaru

P.O.V Mya :

_C'est pas vraiment vrai mais bon, moi j'ai une mission…_

Flash Back :

Mya entra dans le bureau du Kazekage :

« -Vous m'avez appelée ?

-Oui, j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance pour toi et je crois que tu es la personne la plus apte a la mener a bien. »

Mya était étonnée qu'on lui confie un mission « de la plus grande importance » à elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'étudiante à l'académie ninja de Suna.

« - Ta mission si tu l'accepte (DTemari :on se croirait dans mission impossible -.-) est de faire en sorte que Temari et un ninja de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara, se rendent compte de leurs attirance réciproque avant qu'ils se rendent à Konoha, c'est-à-dire demain.

-En gros vous voulez qu'ils sortent ensemble avant demain ?

-En gros oui.

-Ok je m'en charge !!! »

Mya allait partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle sauta sur le bureau de Gaara puis atterrit dans ces bras le renversant de sa chaise et lui embrassa la joue en l'étranglant. (DTemari :Pove Gaara lé mourru o) La petite furie le lâcha juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes et sortit du bureau du Kazekage. (DTemari : Eh ben finalement non)

Fin du Flash Back

Fin du P.O.V

_Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter sa ?_ Se demanda Temari

**Pourquoi tu te plain ? Sa sera encore plus facile de le faire tomber dans tes bras.**

_MAIS ENFIN QUAND VAS-TU ARRETER AVEC SA ?_

**Ben c'est simple, quand vous sortirez enfin ensemble… Quoi que si tu n'y met pas un peut du tien, sa va pas être de la tarte… **

_Tu peux oublier cette idée._

**J'aurais au moins essayer…**

Mais Temari ne put ajouter le moindre mot, enfin plutôt la moindre pensée, car elle fut entraînée de force par Mya qui voulais lui montrer un nouveau jutsu que Kankuro lui avait apprit. La petite fille l'entraîna donc dans la cour. (Mya : Eh mais pourquoi tu dis petite, chui pas petite grrrrrrrrrrrr DTemari : Mais bien sur…)

« Et c'est quoi se jutsu que Kankuro t'as appris ?

-Il a dit que Naruto-Kun le lui avait appris et que c'est une très bonne diversion. »

_Venant de Kankuro je crains le pire…_ (DTemari : t'est pas la seule ma vieille…)

A suivre…

* * *

**Quelle est donc ce fameux jutsu ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre kukukukukuku bon ok j'me calme…**

**DarkTemari : Alors ?**

**InnerTemari : je sens que je vais m'amuser…**

**Mya : T'es pas la seule**

**Temari : Moi je sens que je vais souffrir… snif**

**DarkTemari : Mais non pleure pas tu vas pas souffrir, enfin juste un peu, mais au moins après tu l'auras ton Shikachérid'amour.**

**Review plz… chui ouverte a toute critique qui nous permettrai de nous améliorer.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 et fin

**Eh bien voici la fin de cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture!!! **

* * *

Mya fit des signes avec ses mais et fit apparaître un clone d'ombre, elle refit une série de signe et prononça: 

« Sexy no jutsu »

A l'endroit ou elle se trouvait avec son clone il y avait maintenant une réplique de Shikamaru entièrement nu tenant un clone ayant l'apparence de Temari, elle aussi complètement nu, dans ses bras. Ce fut à se moment que le véritable Shikamaru les rejoignit dans la cour et il put voire une scène assez « chaude » se passer devant ses yeux et ceux de la véritable Temari qui semblait choquée à vie.

Faut dire, il y a de quoi quand même : Shika ( le clone) avait commencé par embrasser « le double » puis lentement, faisait descendre ses mains le long de ses hanches avant de remonter vers la poitrine de Tema-bis, qui n'était pas tellement plus sage. Sa main était bien trop basse pour dire qu'elle ne faisait rien…

**Je savait pas que t'avait autant de poitrine...**

_Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, JE VAIS LA TUER! JE. VAIS. LA. TU.ER.!!!!!!!_

« MYA!!!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Cette phrase n'annonçais rien de bon, c'est pourquoi Mya préféra annuler son jutsu et se mettre à courir, bientôt suivie par une Temari hors d'elle, prête à la réduire en miette.

Shikamaru qui assistait à cette scène plus ou moins étrange se dit qu'il faudrait peut être les arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait de mort. Quoi que pendant qu'elles couraient, lui il avait la paix. Mais par grandeur d'âme il utilisa son jutsu de l'ombre pour immobiliser Temari et mettre fin à cette course poursuite.

Mya se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus suivie, se retourna et se rendit compte que Shikamaru avait immobilisé sa poursuivante. Elle s'approcha de Temari, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire et une idée complètement dingue germa dans son cerveau. (DarkTemari: je vous rassure, son cerveau n'est pas un jardin) Mya saisit une poêle (DarkTemari: me demander pas d'où elle vient, j'en sait rien, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler la magie de la fic.) et assomma Temari avec.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit? Lui demanda Shikamaru

-Euh... bah... J'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas fait exprès...

-Mais bien sur... »

Sans demander plus d'explication il annula son jutsu et prit Temari dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il resta a son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce réveille, c'est à dire 10 minutes après qu'il l'ait posée sur le lit.

Temari ouvrit doucement les paupières

_Mmh... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?_

**Je crois que ta chère petite Mya nous a assommé.**

_Je sens que je vais tuer cette petite peste!!! ... Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ni parler???... Pourquoi mon corps bouge tout seul???_

En effet Temari ... ou plutôt, le corps de Temari venait de se lever.

**Waouh!!! C'est trop cool!!!**

_Quoi? Qu'est ce qui est trop cool? Je te signal que mon corps refuse de faire ce que je lui demande!!!_

**Ouai!!! Justement, c'est a moi qu'il obéit ton corps en ce moment. C'est trop génial, du coups, sa devient beaucoup plus facile de vous mettre ensemble!!!**

_Oh Kami-sama, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa?_

Sans tenir compte des pensées de Temari, Innertemari s'approcha doucement de Shikamaru qui l'observait assit sur un fauteuil et lui demanda:

« C'est toi qui m'a portée jusqu'ici? »

Il acquiesça. Elle approcha son visage très près de celui du Nara et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Tu dois être assez fort pour un fainéant... Je me demande si tu es aussi musclé que ce que j'ai pus voir avec la technique de Mya... »

Shikamaru devenait de plus en plus rouge, il aurait même pus faire concurrence à Hinata. InnerTemari profita de son trouble pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passer une main sous son T-shirt, sur son torse et l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, le jeune Nara se figea quelques instants avant de prendre par finalement au baiser.

**Mmmm…Mais c'est que monsieur a des talents cachés…**

_ARRETE !!!!!! Rend moi mon corps ! Mais…Mais…Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait lui !!!_

**Umm…Si j'en croit ma longue expérience je crois qu'il t'embrasse aussi A moins que se soit la nouvelle manière à la mode à Konoha de se dire « Que fait tu Temari ? »**

_Très drôle...Tu devrais faire l'éco… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !!!_

Le double (machiavélique ?) de Temari venait de faire descendre dangereusement sa main sur le jeune homme et là Temari…PANIQUAIT !!!!

_NOOOOOON !!!!! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !! __Stop, arête__ toi maintenant__ … stop, stop, STOP _

Après un long effort la jeune femme reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et se retrouva assise sur un Shikamaru passablement débrailler qui la regardait comme …comme … Bon avouons le, il la regardait comme un poisson qui sortait de son bocal.

« - Tema… Je…, commençât-il

Mais sa va pas la tête mon vieux !!!!!! Fît elle en descendant du dit « vieux », qui au passage est plus jeune qu'elle.

Qu…Quoi !!!!!! Je te rappel que TU m'as sauté dessus !!

Je ne…dit-elle avant de se rappeler l'attitude de son double.

Je ne te comprends plus !! Un coup tu m'embrasse et l'autre du m'engueule !! Faudrait savoir ! Pour sortir avec une fille maintenant faut avoir Bac+ 12 !! Jamais contente et…, continuât-il. »

Pourtant, Temari, elle avait déjà décroché depuis…un bon moment en faite.

**Mais regarder si c'est pas choupi ! Il dit « pour sortir avec une fille » et elle reste figer comme un enfant qui découvre le chocolat. Hey Tema ! Vas y colle lui un patin !!**

_Toi la ferme !!! _

**Mais…, tenta le pauvre double de la kunoichi coincée ( enfin…pas si coincée que sa…)**

Shikamaru avait arrêté sa tirade (faut dire que quand il s'y mettait il pouvait battre les meilleurs pipelettes du village) et s'approcha de Temari…

« - Tema…Explique moi… »

Elle restait sans voix, comment expliquer à un garçon, qui au passage vous plait et avec lequel vous avez échanger un baiser assez… bref…, que vous avez une double personnalité qui se révèle être une vrai perverse et qui n'a, depuis l'arrivée du dit garçon, pas arrêter de vous poussez a le rejoindre sous la douche.

_Et bien sur ce genre d'histoire n'arrive qu'a moi !_

« -J'attends toujours Tema.

Je…je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris je suis désolée, j'aurai jamais dû le faire je…

Pas moi ! Coupa Shikamaru.

Qu…

Non, laisse moi finir. Je ne suis pas désolée, à vrai dire…j'en suis même heureux. Heureux de t'avoir embrasser, parce que…je…je t'aime Tema. Alors s'il te plait ne dit pas que tu es désolée.

Shika…Je … »

**Tu sais, un jour quelqu'un a dit que les gestes comptent plus que la parole, lui souffla InnerTemari**

Alors pour la première fois, _et sûrement la dernière _pensât-elleTemari l'écouta et embrassa le Nara tête d'ananas (dsl c'était plus fort que moi…)

« -Je t'aime aussi Shika !! »

* * *

Et ils vécurent heureux et…. (décroche le téléphone ) mmm…. Ok.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Temari tient particulièrement a ce que je raconte l'autre partie de la fin de l'histoire…Enfin bon…Vaut mieux obéir.

* * *

Planquer derrière les portes de la chambre de la jeune fille, deux ombres se terraient en attendant le verdict de la mission…

« - Je suis sure qu'ils vont finir ensemble !!!

…..

T'es pas drôle. T'es super moche quand tu boude Ka-chan. »

Le dénommé Ka-chan s'étouffa silencieusement avant de regarder « l'autre » avec étonnement.

_Elle est folle ou quoi ? _Pensât-il

« -Bin quoi ? « Ka » Kazekage et « Chan » parce que tu es kawaii comme ma peluche de panda. »

_Non... C'est normal…c'est Mya…_

« -Et puis…

-Chuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt !!!!! J'arrive presque à les voir…Mais …ILS S'EMBRASSE !!!

C'est à ce moment que l'énergique naine sortie de sa cachette, entraînant à sa suite Gaara, et se mit à sauter de joie devant le couple surprit.

« - J'en étais sûre !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai réussi ma mission Ka-chaaaaaan !!! J e suis la meilleur, je suis la meilleur…continua Mya, inconsciente du danger grandissant devant elle.

Gaara avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre par langage des signes les risques encourus de manière simple (Gaara faisant le signe de la décapitation avec l'air le plus effrayer possible…c'est pourtant claire.) ;

Trop tard….

« - Une mission, demanda Temari.

Oui !! Je devais vous mettre ensemble avant votre départ pour Konoha. »

_Qu…QUOI !!!!!!!! Mais il a de sérieux problèmes Gaara !!!_

« - En plus Gaara avait déjà commencé pour moi en te lançant un jutsu de dédoublement de pensée….Il avait utilisé une fraction de l'esprit de Kankuro parce que il disait que c'est très peu probable que tu es un côté pervers….Franchement c'était trop drôle et puis on pouvais voir tes réactions grâce ….

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Gaara mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de les enfoncer encore plus dans les problèmes.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers sa sœur…Houston, we have a problem…

Le lendemain, a l'heure du départ, Temari et Shikamaru empoignèrent leurs sacs respectifs avant de prendre la route.

« -Dit Tema, Tu pense pas y être aller un peu fort avec eux, après tout c'est grâce a eux si on est ensemble.

-Non, franchement je ne regrette pas, mais alors pas du tout. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de ce double. Soupirât-elle.

-Oui mais…

La jeune femme lui prit la main et commença à courir.

« On a plus le temps Shika, dépêche toi !! »

Au loin sur les statues des Kage de Suna deux taches de couleurs étaient suspendues et ligotées par d'épaisses cordes.

On pouvait apercevoir en bas une horde de jeunes femmes en furie qui se disputent une….une chemise ?

Et une naine avec l'inscription : « A GARDER HORS DE PORTER DE CLONES » qui tente ( sans grand espoir ) de cacher la pauvre deuxième tache des appareils photos de ces groupies.

**Mais c'est que tu es jalouse ! **Fit une voix dans la tête de la dite naine ( traduction : Mya)

_Mais…C'EST LE JUTSU DE KA-CHAAN !!!!!!!!!!!_

Dans une forêt sombre une blondinette avec un éventail dans le dos rigole…

Oui, elle les a bien eu. Ils ne sont pas sur le point de recommencer.

* * *

**On espère que cette fic vous a plut **

** Reviews pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
**


End file.
